ROHELL
Heads Up ROHELL is owned by Four Eyed Sphere. Do not vandalize, remove or add anything on this page, unless you received permission from him or you are an admin or close friend. Thank you for your cooperation! Part One It was September 21st, 2019. I was on ROBLOX during the evening, after I had something to eat. I logged onto the website, and was going to play with my friends, or play some Royale High, when I saw that instead of my normal dark mode, it was a dark red and black. I thought "Maybe they replaced dark mode with this theme, or removed it?", I was absolutely wrong. I clicked on Royale High, and next saw instead of it saying "Royale High - Roblox" on the tab, it said "Royale Hell - Rohell." Being the optimist I am, I just thought that nothing was wrong, and a bug was happening, where they planned a Halloween event on the website, of course that was not true. I joined Royale High, and on the loading screen, instead of the normal Cheez-It spinning around, a red pentagram was instead spinning around. Entering The Game Once I entered the game, the grass was black and had the corroded metal texture on it. The music was distorted, and my face was... let's say.... different... My face looked terribly drawn on, and had blood leaking out of the mouth. I know it doesn't sound creepy, but that's just my description of it. It is way more terrifying than just a doodle with red lines going down. I went up to one of the people there to ask if they knew what was going on, but when I talked to them, my text appeared upside down. I realized that instead of my name saying "aniemarrie18", it's said "Y0UW1LLD1E". I tried to leave the game, because now I knew that my optimism was ridiculous, but the "X" was gone. The person then said "YOU CAN'T LEAVE", but her text was normal. I sat on a bench, waiting for my friends to join. After a few minutes, they joined, but they kept ignoring me. I tried to talk to them, but she went right through me. She actually walked through me, and ran around like everything was normal. I remembered that there was a "RESTART" menu on my computer, and it worked, end of that... for now. Playing Jailbreak After restarting my computer, I attempted to go onto the ROBLOX website, or should I say, ROHELL website, to play some more games. "Jailbreak" I thought to myself, "Maybe we should play that?" So, I joined Jailbreak, and they gave me the choice of "DEMON" or "ANGEL", of course, I thought that they were also doing some Demon vs. Angel, and the Demons were criminals, so I picked "Demon". I turned my volume up as soon as I picked my team, big mistake. The music was louder than the loud audios that manage to get onto ROHELL. The music was so loud, I grabbed my air-pods and put on some music to try to get the noise away, because the audio was stuck on 100%. It was evening, and my parents had left a few minutes ago, which made me get the creeps. I saw that the cell was covered in signs with text that said "ROHELL RULES", "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE" and "TRY ESCAPING", in a red coloured text. I waited for minutes for the door to open, but nothing happened. Finally, I saw a puddle mesh, which was all black. The ROBLOX boy hand came out of it, and grabbed the door. I was then jump-scared by a horrifying image, which made me cover my eyes. I ran out of the cell, but was stopped by a cop. The cop was crawling towards me quickly, because he saw me trying to escape. He was too fast for me, and eventually got me, which crashed my ROHELL, which made me leave the game, of course. Part Two Hey. I haven't posted in a while. I've been investigating ROHELL a lot more to bring you Part Two. Here it is. Human Pizza As a classic player would do, I decided to start up "Work at a Pizza Place" on a Saturday night. The time of day was night there, so I decided to start at home. I needed to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, there was a knock at the door. Behind the door, I heard somebody say "Open up..." in a low pitched whisper. Yes, the optimist I was made me open the door. The sound was not the normal sound when you open the door in the game, it creaked. The man there had a hood on and was all black. He was holding a pizza box in his hand. I picked it up and looked at it. The pizza had blood all over, eyeballs and organs sprinkled in it, and was sloppy. I decided that I was just seeing things and waited for day. When day came, I drove to the pizza place in my red car. I went into the kitchen and waited for a pizza to come onto the screen. The lady at the front desk then turned only her head around and said in the same low pitch whisper "Human pizza..." I looked at the pizza types and saw the same topping that was on my pizza last night. I hurriedly rushed the pizza into one of the ovens, and it lit on fire. The pizza place was on fire. The manager walked in with a bloody knife and the knife then got flung at the stove. The fire was raging, and I had to get out. The cashier lady was on the floor and had been stabbed in the back. I ran outside, and saw people running at me with knives in their hands. There was no place to go but home. I drove my red car to my house and shut the door to be safe away from the people trying to kill me. Then, I saw a huge black goop in my upstairs. The goop was spreading and hands were everywhere. One of the dark, inky hands grabbed me. It threw me out of the window, and I crashed. Then, I joined back. I was in a cell on an island and then I heard: Hello Mede. I have been following you for a long time now I know your identity. I know your bank card. I know your email address and home address. I know '''everything.' A picture of me then flashed on my screen. My bank card, home address, email address and full name flashed on the screen as if I was doomed. But then, the most terrifying thing happened. I heard a knock on my door. I froze in shock, and hid under my desk. I locked everything in my room and put on air pods to stop the knocking and to stop the loud noise playing in the jail cell. I heard the key click in the door and I heard somebody in the house. "Hello?" The voice said. I recognized it as my mum's voice, and ran to the door. Behind her, I saw a faint, black blur in the distance. Something with bulging, white eyes. My optimism was of course petty, as the ending of this story only ends in tragedy, as this man was the man who knew '''everything'.Category:Glitches/Exploits